


I'm Back, Brother

by qweezy0w0



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, But I guess we can count the ending as comfort, Canon Compliant, Dreamcember Day 21 - Dream and Nightmare's Birthday, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Just maybe, Kinda, Major Character Death because of that T_T, The Canon story where Nightmare is gone after he ate the apples, it's up to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qweezy0w0/pseuds/qweezy0w0
Summary: After centuries, Dream finally set his foot in his homeland for the first time.
Relationships: Dream & Nightmare, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 44





	I'm Back, Brother

**Author's Note:**

> I write it based on [this comic.](https://twitter.com/mii_nikuman/status/1340673332270678017) Check it out! I'm crying after reading this comic and even more so when I write this fic.

A soft yellow glowing circle appeared at Dreamtale. A few seconds later someone stepped into the portal. It’s a certain guardian, with his typical yellow attire.

The guardian of positivity, Dream.

He brings a bouquet of white lily, a quite thick book, and a food basket. His expression is calm and composed, but there’s an unmistakable sadness in his eyes. He walked towards a tree that has been cut down with a cross tombstone made from wood beside the tree stump. Dream sat comfortably facing the Tree of Feelings and put everything he brought in front of him.

“I’m back,” A faint smile appeared on his face. “Brother,”

“I came here for the first time in a long time,” his expression became sheepish. “I’m sorry I couldn’t come much earlier,”

He took the book he brought.

“I happened to find a book you wanted to read at a book store. I decided to give it as a gift, I hope you read it when you have free time,” his smile turned fond at the memory of where his brother used to read under this certain tree. Dream put that book on the tree stump.

“Oh! By the way, I got a new set of clothes! I made it based on the cloak you gave me. Does it look good on me?” Dream asked with a cheerful smile and spread his arms to show the new clothes he’s currently wearing.

His yellow eyes shifted to the two pieces of cakes in front of him. He took one for him and put another on the tree stump again.

“I just remembered, there’s also this! I made a strawberry cheesecake for you! It's not very sweet since I know you don’t really like sweets. You can eat it if you like!” he pulled out a piece of strawberry cheesecake from the food basket while also taking one for himself.

“Then, I’m going to eat this one,”

The guardian removed the plastic that was attached to the cake and began to eat the strawberry cheesecake.

* * *

_"Dream!" Nightmare called him, a soft smile on his face._

* * *

After first bite, he realized that the cheesecake tasted… salty.

Suddenly, a drop of water fell on his star pin.

 _‘Strange,’_ he thought as something run down his cheek.

“H-huh? It’s… still delicious,”

A choked laugh escaped him.

“Ah… hahahah,”

Finally, his smile disappeared. He let tears flow from his sockets. A lot of fond memories keep replaying in his mind and he cries even harder.

He really, really misses his brother. His smile, his laugh, his warmth, his loving personality, his love for books, his love for not-too-sweet cake, Dream misses everything about him.

But crying won’t bring his brother back. Being trapped in the past won’t make Nightmare happy either. Nightmare once said that he’s happy if his brother is happy. And that’s exactly what he will do. He will make Nightmare proud.

After his tears finally stopped, a smile replacing his sad expression. Dream got up and grab the last gift he brought for Nightmare.

“It’s about time I’m going home. Sorry I can’t stay for too long,”

The guardian opened a portal behind him. He looks up at the sky, his smile widened at the memory of Nightmare’s smile as he throws the bouquet of white lily backward.

“See you bro! Happy birthday!”

Then he ran towards the portal.

What Dream doesn’t know is that an invisible figure caught his bouquet and walks towards the place where his gift is being placed. He took a seat on the tree stump. A piece of cake caught his attention. He removed the plastic from his cake and took a bite. A satisfied smile formed on his face. After that, he opens the new book he just got.

Then he shifted his gaze. His soft lilac eyes staring softly at the portal which is still slightly open. He can see 3 people are surrounding Dream. The one with brown attire is throwing a cake towards him from behind, the one with blue attire looks worried, and the one with monochrome attire laughed out loud. Dream himself looks annoyed because of that brown-scarf person, but happiness is radiating from him.

 **Nightmare** had seen and heard his brother’s gleeful laughter in a split second before the portal closed completely. A gentle, proud smile plastered on his face.

“Happy birthday to you too, brother,”

**Author's Note:**

> Grammarly said that my writing sounds sad, worried, and anxious. Lmao. That's exactly what I felt when I was writing this.
> 
> *ugly sobbing intensifies*
> 
> Dang. I can't believe I've posted two fics in one day. I should have finished my assignments and revisions but this is more important ¬‿¬
> 
> I can't believe I wrote this in an hour. So sorry for grammar mistakes ^^"


End file.
